Juste amis
by Lizline
Summary: "Oh, Jack…" dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans la veste de ce dernier "Je suis un cas désespéré, n'est-ce pas ?" Jack/Liz fic.
1. Cas désespéré

**Juste amis  
**

Ship : Jack/Liz

Disclaimer : Tina's

Résumé : "« Oh, Jack… » dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans la veste de ce dernier « Je suis un cas désespéré, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en sanglotant."

Note : Un ship que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère ne pas partir trop OOC. _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

« Oh, vous êtes là » dit-elle, avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'un boisson alcoolisée non-identifiée.

« Oui, je suis là »

« Vous devez me trouver pitoyable, pas vrai ? Et oui, Liz Lemon s'est encore fait avoir ! » Cria-t-elle presque, un sourire sans joie sur le visage.

« Lemon… »

« Oh, Jack… » dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans la veste de ce dernier « Je suis un cas désespéré, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas » dit-il doucement « Venez, on rentre. »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'au taxi qu'il avait commandé. Il était 2h du matin quand Jack avait été prévenu par un barman que son employée était ivre morte dans un bar à l'autre bout de la ville et qu'il était la personne dont elle avait donné le numéro…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, une fois montés dans le taxi.

Elle tenait fermement la veste de Jack dans une de ses mains et sa tête était posée sur son épaule.

« Il m'a trompée… » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » Et il l'était sincèrement, elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, il fallait l'avouer.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Lemon, elle s'était endormie, blottit contre Jack.

Il sourit tristement en voyant que son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues.

« Ça ferait 30$ monsieur. »

« Hein, ah oui, bien sur. »

Il la porta jusque dans son lit, trouvant les clés de son appartement dans son sac et jouant des coudes pour passer les portes.

« Bonne nuit, Lemon. » murmura-t-il.

Il la regarda dormir quelques instants puis, après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, sortit sans un bruit de l'appartement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le réveil indiquait 10h30.

« Et merde ! »

Elle mit son manteau à la hâte, attrapa ses clefs posées sur la table et sortit de son appartement… Pour y rentrer à nouveau une seconde plus tard, se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un pyjama sous son manteau, qu'elle ne s'était pas encore douchée et qu'elle avait une sérieuse envie de vomir. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre là.

Pourquoi elle avait si mal à la tête d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait hier qui…

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se souvînt. Mitch avec une autre femme, le bar, Jack…

Aïe...

* * *

30 minutes, elle était sur le plateau, subissant les remarques de Tracy et Jenna pour son retard "impardonnable".

Et tout ce qu'elle avait envie de répondre était : « arrêtez de crier ! Ma tête va exploser ! » Mais elle se retînt. Inutile qu'ils sachent qu'en plus d'être en retard, elle avait la gueule de bois.

A la pause déjeuné, elle décida de passer au bureau de Jack. Elle entra sans faire de bruit.

« Hey » Lança-t-elle, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

« Ah, bonjour, Lemon. » dit-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je voulais juste vous remercier pour…enfin… pour hier soir. »

« Tout va bien, Lemon, c'est pas comme si je m'étais mis à danser en soutien-gorge pour vous sauver la mise. » dit-il en lui souriant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Vous dîner chez moi ce soir ? J'ai un loué un super dessin animé ! »

« Jack, vous n'êtes pas obligé de… »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire non ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on… »

« Ok, ok... c'est bon pour ce soir, mais le dîner a intérêt à être bon. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée mais se retourna juste avant de sortir.

« Merci, Jack, vraiment. » Et elle disparut derrière porte.

_A suivre  
_

_

* * *

_

La suite arrive bientôt. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'est la première fic sur cette série en français alors... je suis impatiente de voir s'il y a d'autres fans !!!


	2. Une journée ordinaire

Merci pour vos reviews. Je publie une petite suite aujourd'hui, je publierai un chapitre plus long dans la semaine.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

« Liz, je ne peux pas tourner dans cette robe ! » Hurla Jenna en traversant le couloir.

« Mais elle te va très bien »

« Ah bon, tu trouves ? »

« Puisque je te le dis ! Tu es superbe »

« C'est vrai que tout rend bien sur moi ! » dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle ajouta :

« Au fait, ça te dit qu'on sorte ce soir ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mitch, tu as sûrement besoin de ma très agréable compagnie ! »

« Merci Jenna mais Jack m'a déjà invité à… »

« Tu as un rencard avec Jack Donaghy ? »

« Jenna… » Souffla Liz exaspérée.

A ce moment, Frank passa devant le bureau de Liz et voyant la robe de Jenna, il se mit à rire.

« Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? »

« Mais non, mais non… c'est… de moi qu'il rit, n'est-ce pas Frank ? » Essaya-t-elle en gesticulant de façon ridicule.

« … »

« Il ne répond pas mais je suis sur qu'il est d'accord ! » dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

« Liz, je ne suis pas idiote, je veux une autre robe ! »

« Très bien, je m'en occupe… »

C'est alors que Tracy déboula dans le bureau.

« Liz Lemon ! J'ai besoin de toi pour un truc TRES important… » dit-il en faisant de grands gestes.

« Je t'écoute Tracy »

Et ce fut ainsi toute la journée.

* * *

Ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il la regardait à travers la vitre de son bureau. Elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais elle n'avait pas l'air désespérée. C'était déjà ça.

« Lemon, vous êtes prête ? »

« Oh, Jack, oui je… je crois que je suis prête »

« Parfait, allons-y »

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle demanda :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

« Lemon, vous pensez à autre chose parfois ? »

« Non, pas souvent en fait. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Ah et surtout, si Jenna vous demande si le bleu lui va bien au teint, vous lui dîtes oui... et essayez de paraître sincère. »

« C'est noté Lemon... » dit-il amusé.

Et ils partirent, tous deux souriant.

_A suivre_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Si jamais vous connaissez des fics Jack/Liz ou si vous en écrivez vous même, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer les liens. XD


End file.
